Dodongo's Cavern
is the second dungeon in the youth portion of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. As its name suggests, Dodongo's Cavern is home to Dodongos and other lizard-like beasts. Dodongo's Cavern is found about halfway up the Death Mountain Trail, however, upon Link's arrival it is blocked by a boulder. Plentiful quantities of Bomb Flowers grow inside the cavern due to its favorably dark and muggy environment. Story For a long time, Dodongo's Cavern served as a quarry and was the primary source of food - minerals and rocks - for the Gorons. However, greedily seeking the Goron's Ruby, the Spiritual Stone of Fire, the Gerudo mystic, Ganondorf, sealed the entrance with a boulder in an attempt to weaken the Gorons and overpower them to gain control of the stone. As a result, the Gorons were deprived sustenance and their leader, Darunia, went into solitude, taking with him the Spiritual Stone. Eventually, the hero Link, on a journey to gather the Spiritual Stones and stop Ganondorf from bringing chaos and ruin to Hyrule enters Goron City only to find the Gorons in need of aid. Link plays "Zelda's Lullaby" on his Fairy Ocarina, a song known only to those closely trusted by the Royal Family and the door to Darunia's throne room opens. Darunia is seemingly unimpressed with the Royal Family sending only a small child to his aid, however, Link plays "Saria's Song", and Darunia's sense of despair is momentarily whisked away at the sound of the cheerful tune. He entrusts Link with the Goron's Bracelet, which grants Link the strength to pick up Bomb Flowers and throw them. Link destroys the boulder blocking Dodongo's Cavern, and journeys into the Dodongo infested cave, destroying the creatures and overcoming the obstacles in Dodongo's Cavern and eventually encounters and defeats King Dodongo. Upon his return, Darunia proclaims Link his sworn brother and presents him with the Spiritual Stone of Fire, the Goron's Ruby. Dungeon In order to gain access to the cavern itself, Link has to destroy a boulder using a bomb flower thrown from the cliff above. Inside the cavern, Link was faced with a host of monsters and enemies (including Beamos, Keese, Baby Dodongos, Dodongos, Armos, and Lizalfos). The young hero journeyed throughout the entire mine, eradicating monsters wherever he could and reopening passageways sealed off by the creatures. Eventually, he discovered a highly valuable item that would be of great assistance to his quest: a Bomb Bag made from the stomach of a Dodonogo. This enabled Link to carry his own supply of bombs and use them as he needed them. Equipped with this new item, the hero journeyed deeper into the cavern through the mouth of a giant dead Dodongo and worked his way through to the innermost portions of the complex, eventually discovering a large chamber with a large portion of the floor that seemed weak. Using his new Bomb Bag and supply of bombs, the hero bombed the floor, reopening a sealed off hole. Knowing something strange rested down this hole, Link dropped down this hole to see what lay beneath his feet. Here, he found himself in a large room where King Dodongo dwelled. The giant creature approached Link, and the battle commenced. Items *Bomb Bag *Heart Container *Goron's Ruby Enemies *Armos *Baby Dodongo *Beamos *Blade Trap *Business Scrub *Dodongo *Fire Keese *Gold Skulltula *Keese *Mad Scrub (Master Quest only) *Poe (Master Quest only) *Skulltula (Master Quest only) *Skullwalltula Mini-bosses *Lizalfos (x4) Boss *King Dodongo Theories The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Oddly enough, Dodongo Cavern may be known to the Gorons of Termina, as one Goron in the Mountain Village describes the food Goron Link gives him as "Dodongo Cavern's finest quality Rock Sirloin!" Whether this refers to Hyrule's Dodongo Cavern or an unseen parallel location in Termina is unknown. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Due to Dodongo's Cavern being considered a mine of sorts by the Gorons, it is possible that it may be the Goron Mines from Twilight Princess. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time dungeons